


How to Fix a Broken Mind

by IntrovertedQueer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedQueer/pseuds/IntrovertedQueer
Summary: My work for science bros week 2019!





	How to Fix a Broken Mind

Bruce spluttered and coughed; blinked stinging eyes causing tears to cut through the dust and dirt caked on his skin. An intense ache seeped through his body, from his core out to the tips of his fingers and toes, his muscles cramping and seizing.

“Bruce! Bruce, oh thank god I found you” Tony knelt by his head, brushing his curls back from his forehead. “There you go, baby, lets get you home”

Slowly, achingly, the couple made their way back home, Bruce’s arm round Tony’s shoulders as he limped and shuffled along. Eventually, Tony got Bruce sitting in the bath, slowly rinsing him of dust and dirt, and gently massaging and squeezing his arms, legs, back, trying to comfort his shivering boyfriend as they made their way to bed.

Tears began to fill Bruce’s eyes and he sniffled, trying to hold them back; he began to shake, bottom lip quivering and hands twisting around each other in anxious, self-soothing motions.

“Hey, whats wrong sweetheart?” Tony cooed, reaching up to cup the side of Bruce’s face and tilt his head so as to meet his reddened, tear brimmed eyes. “It’s all okay now, shhhhhh… I’m here for you now sweetheart”

Bruce shook his head, denying what Tony said.  
“H… how many?”  
Tony felt his heart plummet to the ground. He had known Bruce would ask, but however unreasonably he had been hoping that he wouldn’t.

“Tony! How many!”  
Bruce’s voice cracked as he repeated his question, voice clouded with desperation. More tears spilled over. Tony took a deep breath.

“There was a car, only one, that Hulk threw. There was a family inside.” Tony choked out the explanation. Hulk had been remarkably well behaved, and no one could blame him for an accident like this; four lives in exchange for the continuation of survival of all of New York? It was a no-brainer, in the eyes of the media, the Avengers, Tony, everyone except Bruce, to whom any loss of life was just not good enough. He should have tried harder, done more, controlled more. Tony’s heart ached for the man who took on the responsibility of the world which had been so cruel to him.

“How many, Tony! How many people died because of me!”  
Tears were pouring now, his shaking worsening.  
“It’s not your fault…”  
“How many! Tony tell me! How many?”  
“Just the four in the car, I swear”  
Tony whispered, and watched helplessly as Bruce curled up on the bed, and began to sob uncontrollably, his entire body wracked with despair.


End file.
